Jadi Pemadam Kebakaran
by ShaKuraChan
Summary: Kisah keempat Hunter yang kehabisan uang dan Sang Author mempromosikan untuk menjadi pemadam kebakaran. Mau tau kelanjutannya? Simaklah cerita berikut! Saya juga bawa beberapa Chara di luar Hunter X Hunter. Di chapter 2 gak jadi pemadam kebakaran lagi, mohon maaf. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Warning : HUMOR GAGAL, terima kasih.
1. Chapter 1

Ini baru pertama kalinya aku membuat fic yang aneh…. -_-

Saya juga akan memasukan beberapa chara di luar Hunter X Hunter.

* * *

Gon, Kurapika, Killua, dan Leorio berkumpul di sebuah tempat. Mereka kayaknya lagi galau….

Killua : "Gimana nih? Uang kita udah tipis!"

Gon : "Hhhh…." *pasang muka sedih*

Kurapika : "Makanya kalian jangan terus main game di sini. Sudah tahu di sini game-nya mahal – mahal"

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah saya dan KilliZa berserta chara – chara utama di Vocaloid, Kuroshitsuji dan Hetalia.

Baiklah, saya mulai dari Vocaloid dulu. Ada Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Si Kembar Kagamine (Rin & Len), Gakupo, Luka. Dari Kuroshitsuji saya membawa Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, dan Alois. Lalu terakhir Hetalia… Sepertinya saya tidak perlu memperkenalkan mereka karena sebelumnya saya sudah memperkenalkan mereka (Baca di Me, KilliZa, Hunters, and Hetalia's Chara).

Ciel : "Hey, kenapa aku dibawa ke sini?!"

Sebastian : "Yang sabar, bocchan…."

Alois : "Hmm… Kota yang bagus. Ya 'kan, Claude?"

Claude : "Kurasa begitu, your Highness"

Author : "Ne, ne… Kebetulan sekali! Ada lowongan pekerjaan nih!" *ngeluarin koran lalu memperlihatkannya kepada semua orang yang ada di sana*

Killua : "Apaaaaaaaaaa?! Jadi pemadanm kebakaraaaan?!"

KilliZa : "Ini 'kan pekerjaan yang mudah, bodoh?! Kalo yang lain, gajinya dikit!"

Ciel : "Hah? Jadi pemadam kebakaran? Boleh juga…."

Yao : "Waah sudah lama tidak memadamkan api (?)"

Miku : *sambil nyanyi* "Bagus juga jadi pemadam kebakaran. Benar tidak?"

Vocaloid : *ngangguk – ngangguk* "Hn, hn…."

Author : "Kalo gitu, ayo kita ke alamat yang tercantum di sini"

All : "Yooooooooo!"

Kami pun pergi.

Oke, sesampai di tempat di mana para pemadam kebakaran berkumpul. Para pekerja agak heran melihat banyaknya orang yang datang.

Pekerja 1 : "Kenapa ramai sekali? Apa mereka mau demo?"

Pekerja 2 : "Siapa yang tahu?"

Author : "Konnichiwa oji – san. Kami mau melamar pekerjaan. Di mana tempatnya?"

Datanglah seorang pekerja wanita.

Pekerja Wanita : "Apa?! Sebanyak ini?!"

Sebastian : *pasang puppy eyes* "Tidak boleh, ya?"

Pekerja Wanita : *blushing* "Ah, umm… Silahkan"

Ciel : *facepalm* "Sebastian… Yang ada – ada saja…."

Kami mengisi daftar nama. Secara langsung, gak perlu ngisi – ngisi surat lamaran. Terus, kami disuruh pake baju yang merah – merah itu lho. Terus lagi, kami langsung di kasi tugas sama boss kami.

Boss : "Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio kalian ke tempat A. Shakura, KilliZa, Ciel, dan Sebastian ke tempat B. Alois, Claude, Veneziano, dan Ludwig ke tempat selanjutnya (Veneziano dan Ludwig selalu bersama, ya….). Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, dan Francis ke tempat selanjutnya. Ivan, Yao, Miku, dan Kaito ke tempat selanjutnya. Meiko, Gumi, Rin, dan Len ke tempat selanjutnya. Yang sudah dipanggil namanya, boleh pergi. Luka dan Gakupo tidak usah bekerja dulu"

* * *

Kelompok 1, the Hunter. Mereka sedang di perjalanan. Kurapika yang nyetir lho!

Killua : "Wo… Oi, Kurapika! Pelan sedikit!"

Kurapika : "Kalau tidak cepat, rumah itu akan hangus terbakar!"

Gon : (Dia di luar mobil, tepatnya di atas mobil) *malah seneng* "Yang kenceng, Kurapika! Supaya kita dapat pengalaman baru!"

Leorio : *disamping Killua* "Kau bodoh, Gon! Ini menyebabkan kecelakaan!"

Killua : "Woi! Kuping gua sakit tauk!"

Kurapika : "Ma', kita sampai!"

Kurapika ngerem dengan tancap. Wow, bagus sekali. Ternyata Kurapika pandai juga mengedarai mobil sebesar truk ini.

Kurapika : "Gon, nyalakan airnya!"

Gon menarik selang yang besar, panjang lagi.

Leorio : "Killua, putar tuasnya!"

Killua memutar tuas. Dan apa yang terjadi. Air keluar dari mulut selang itu dan Gon melayang karena gak kuat nahan selang itu (yang dikarenakan air yang dikeluarkan sangat deras). Tapi juga ada manfaatnya. Rumah yang terbakar itu hampir padam.

Gon : "Hyaaaaaaaa! Bagaimana caranya aku turuuuuuun?!"

Killua : "Bertahanlah, Gon! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!"

Karena sangat, sangat, sangat sayang terhadap temannya, Killua menarik selang itu (yang di atasnya ada Gon yang melayang). Rumah itu sudah gak ada apinya lagi (alias udah gak terbakar lagi). Sementara, Killua ikut melayang.

Kurapika : "Hhhh… Dasar…." *memutar tuas.

Gon dan Killua jatuh dengan kasar ke tanah (pasti sakit….).

Gon & Killua : "Aduuuuuuuh! Sakiiiiiit!"

Kurapika : *sweatdrop*

Killua : "Hiks, hiks… Bokongku sakit banget… Huweeee!" *nangis*

Gon : "Hmm… Sakit… Hiks… Hiks… Huweeeeeeeeee!" *ikutan nangis*

Kurapika : "Cup, cup… Jangan nangis dong… Nanti aku beliin coklat" *meluk – meluk Gon ama Killua*

Gon & Killua : "Bener, ya? Hiks… Janji, ya?" *masih nangis tapi mencoba untuk tersenyum*

Kurapika : "Iya, janji. Tapi jangan nangis dong…!"

Gon : "Iya, gak nangis lagi, kok"

Killua : "He – eh…."

Waduuuh… Saya jadi stroke liatnya. Kok nangis, sih? Hunter professional sih professional, tapi mungkin ada kekurangan dari mereka kali…. :P

* * *

Kelompok 2, Author and Phantomhive. Mereka udah sampai sih sebenernya.

KilliZa : "Panas… Udah ayo cepeten!"

Author : "Iya, iya"

Ciel : "Ngapain sih repot – repot? 'Kan ada Sebastian. Sebastian…."

Sebastian : "Aku mengerti, bocchan"

Sebastian terbang ke langit (tanpa sayap lagi, hebat 'kan?)

Sebastian : "Lempar selangnya!"

Author, KilliZa, Ciel : *ngelempar selang*

KilliZa : *Memutar tuas*

Sebastian memegang selang itu dengan satu tangan (walaupun airnya keluar begitu deras). Ceritanya kayak hujan yang deras.

Author & KilliZa : *kagum* "Woooow…."

Sebastian : "Nah, sudah selesai" *lompat ke bawah*

Author : "Ciel – sama… Pelayanmu sangat hebat, ya…."

* * *

Kita lencengkan ke Kelompok 3, Blonde and Black. Tidak seperti yang lain, ini taman yang terbakar.

Veneziano : "Ganbatte ne, Doitsu…!" (ni anak malah mendukung bukannya kerja!)

Alois : "Hhhh… Lebih baik kita cepat. Aku bosan melihat warna ini"

Veneziano dan Alois memutar tuas sedangkan Claude dan Ludwig memegang selang. Ya, yang ini juga bekerja dengan baik.

* * *

Kelompok 4, Japan and Allied.

Alfred : "Wuaaaaah! Panas, panas, panas!" *bokongnya kebakar*

Arthur : "Makanya, jangan main – main, BAKA! Sini selangnya!"

Francis ngasi selang ke Arthur. Kiku memutar tuas.

SRRRRRSSSH!

Bokongnya Alfred udah gak kebakar lagi. Arthur ngelanjutin untuk memadamkan gedung yang terbakar itu.

Alfred : "Waduh… Sekarang celanaku basah…." *mulai nangis*

All : *sweatdrop* "Siap suruh lu main – masin sama api?"

* * *

Kelompok 5, Hetaloid.

Yao : "Tidaaaaaaaak! Apa yang terjadi?! Bagaimana aku turun?!"

Yak, terjadi juga di Hetaloid, sama seperti Gon tadi, Yao melayang gara – gara gak kuat nahan selang (karena airnya keluar dengan sangat deras). Lalu, Ivan memutar tuasnya lagi. Tak lama kemudian, selang itu tidak mengeluarkan air lagi (alias berhenti)

Yao : "Hiyyaaaaaaaaa! Aku bakal matiiiiiii!"

Ivan nangkep Yao.

Ivan : "Kau tidak apa – apa, da~?"

Yao : "Xie – xie, aru…."

Miku : "Gimana nih? Apinya belum reda…."

Kaito : "Ivan, Yao, ayo kita nahan selang ini. Suapaya gak kayak Yao tadi…."

Yao : "Tapi… Aku gak mau di depan, aru! Aku sangat trauma, aru!"

Kaito : "Iya, kau di belakang saja! Ayo kita mulai! Miku, puter tuasnya!"

Miku muter tuas. Nah, mereka juga berhasil (Yeeeeeeeeeee!).

* * *

Kelompok 6, Rainbow (Soalnya Meiko merah, Rin & Len kuning, dan Gumi hijau).

Meiko : "Warnamu cantik, tapi kau merugikan…."

SRRRRRRRRRSH!

Meiko berhasil menahan selang dengan mudah.

Rin, Len, dan Gumi : "Yeeeeeeee! Meiko berhasil!"

Ya, mereka juga berhasil.

Luka : "Ini minumnya, Tuan"

Tak lama datanglah keenam kelompok dengan mobil truk merah mereka masing – masing.

All : "Kami kembaliii!"

Luka : "Gakupo, mereka sudah kembali!"

Luka dan Gakupo keluar. Sementara keenam kelompok itu, masing – masing orang – orangnya pada kotor semua.

Boss : "Mari, berbarislah aku akan membagikan gaji"

* * *

THE END

* * *

Nah seperti itulah ceritanya. Fic teraneh yang pernah kubuat. Terima kasih telah membaca fic ini -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, saya semakin jadi semangat udah ada satu review (walaupun hanya satu)

Kiniro – chan : Oke, ini bakal aku update!

* * *

Kami langsung berhenti kerja dan bakal cari pekerjaan baru lagi. Dan… Kami baru saja pulang.

Killua : "Yaaaah… Cuma 1 juta… Mana cukup buat beli coklat sekotak!"

Author : "Heh! Kau bodoh, ya? Ini udah banyak tauk! Udah kayak uang THR! Dengan segitu banyaknya uangmu, kau udah bisa beli 10 kotak bahkan lebih banyak dari 10 kotak coklat, bodoh!"

Ciel : "Cih! Coklat, coklat, dan coklat! Tidak adakah makanan yang lain selain coklat?"

Killua : "Kau…." *udah pasang ancang – ancang*

Gon : "Jangan, Killua!" *menghadang Killua* "Kalian jangan bertengkar, dong"

Tiba – tiba, datanglah Finnian, Meirin, Bardroy, dan Tanaka-san.

Finnian : "Hai, Bocchan! Sudah lama gak ketemu!"

Ciel : "Ka… Kalian…."

Author : "Huahahahhaa! Pasti kau shock 'kan? Aku juga mengundang mereka! Huahahaha!"

Ciel : *puyeng* "Aduuuh… Kenapa mesti ngundang mereka juga sih. Lalu… Lalu… Anjing itu lagi!"

Pluto (atau nama panggilan dari 3 pelayan Phantomhive, Plu – Plu) : "Agh! Agh!"

Sekilas info, Plu – Plu berwujud seorang laki – laki berambut putih (Bisa lihat di Kuroshitsuji). Dia juga bisa berubah menjadi anjing raksasa yang besar (namanya juga raksasa. Udah pasti besar….).

Finnian : "Kami sangat rindu padamu, Bocchan"

Meirin : "Iya, kami rindu banget…."

Tanaka : *seperti biasa, memegang sebuah gelas bambu dan isinya teh hijau* "Mo… Ho… Ho…."

Sebastian : "Ya sudahlah, Bocchan. Lagipula hanya mereka tidak ada Lady Elizabeth, Greil-san, dan yang lainnya 'kan?"

Ciel : "Ya, hal ini masih mending daripada aku di sana. Sangat ramai"

Author : "Nah, minna –san. Kita makan, yuk!"

Yao : "Ya, ayo! Lagipula aku sudah selesai masak"

* * *

Pas makan….

Alfred : "Mmmh… Mahanannya henak!" (baca : Makanannya enak)

Kiku : "Amerika – san, sebaiknya telanlah makanamu dulu sebelum bicara"

Veneziano : "Ve~~… Pastaku tersayang…." *melahap pasta*

Ivan : "Ne, Nihingo-san, Chuuguko-san, masakan kalian benar – benar enak, da…!"

Author : *bisik* "Hhhh… Mereka selalu ribut saat makan… Untung… Alois dan Claude sudah pergi. Kalau mereka masih di sini, apalagi Alois, mungkin bakal terjadi keributan yang lebih besar lagi"

KilliZa : "Benar – benar merepotkan… Untung Genei Ryodan udah balik, ya…."

Author : "Iya…."

* * *

Gon : "Ne, Shakura – san… Kenapa kau belum tidur? Terus, kenapa kau sendirian?"

Author : "Konbanwa, Gon – kun. Ga papa… Cuma rindu sama Bunda aja… Padahal aku sering ke tempat Bunda…."

Gon : "Bunda? Oka – sanmu? Memangnya dia ke mana?" *duduk di samping Author*

Author : "Udah, ah… Ga usah dibahas"

Sekilas info, ortunya Author (jujur, lho!) bercerai waktu Author maing kelas 4 SD.

Gon : "Hmm… Ya udah… Aku bobok dulu ya! Oyasumi nasai…!" *lari masuk*

Yao : "DORR!"

Author : "Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!" *pake suara ala Vocaloid*

Yao : "Kenapa kau di sini, aru?! Kenapa gak tidur, aru? Di sini dingin, aru…!"

Author : "Yao, aku lagi liat itu lho!" *nunjuk langit*

Ya, author dari tadi ngeliatin Nebula (bintang yang seperti kabut). Warnanya merah muda keungu – unguan. Liat aja di google.

Tak lama kemudian muncul lagi Finnian, Meirin, dan Tanaka – san.

Author : "Kalian kok pada malah keluar semua, sih?!" *marah*

Meirin : "Maaf, maaf… Kami cuma mau liat Nebula aja, kok"

Author : "Oh, ya udah" *bersikap dingin dan langsung masuk*

Finnian : "Kenapa dia?"

Yao : "Tauk!" *ngangkat bahu*

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Sang Author udah siap – siap sekolah, Kurapika siap – siap kerja dan Gon siap – siap mau sekolah juga.

Ciel : "Oi, oi! Kau mau ke mana?"

Author : "Aku mau sekolah. Ayo, kita sekolah! Di sini harus wajib lho!"

Gon : *lari ditempat* "Um! Di sana banyak banget temen!"

Author : "Tapi… Seorang bangsawan mungkin tidak mau sekolah…."

Ciel : "Mau sih… Tapi 'kan harus pakai seragam"

Sebastian : "Ini bajumu, Bocchan"

Sebastian mengajak Ciel ke kamar Ciel untuk ganti baju (Namanya bangsawan, jadi baju juga dipake'in). Selesainya Ciel ganti baju, kami langsung berangkat.

* * *

Sesampai di sekolah….

Killua : "Oi, Gon!"

Gon : "Killua!"

Mereka pun berpelukan ala pelukan 'teletubies' (?).

Killua : "Aku rindu padamu, Gon…."

Gon : "Aku juga, Killua…!"

Ciel : *malah cengo liatin Gon ama Killua*

KilliZa : "Udah biasa… Sering kok kayak gini…."

Ciel : "Semalam juga ketemuan. Semalam mereka juga satu kelompok…."

Author : "Mohon dimaklumi, Ciel – sama…."

TEEEET! TUUUUT! KWEEEEK! KWEEEEK! TI'UT! TI'UT!

Author : "Yah, kita masuk deh…!"

KilliZa : "Tapi kayaknya ada yang aneh…."

Author : "Apanya yang aneh?"

Ciel : "Bunyi bel masuknya… Aneh sekali…." *mulut segitiga ke atas (seperti ini T^T)*

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, tiba – tiba….

Author : "Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa Genei Ryodan datang lagiiiiiiiii?!"

Karena teriakan author, semua laki – laki anggota Genei Ryodan ada yang nganga 5 meter, kepala di bawah kaki di atas, kepeleset dan hal – hal lain yang tidak dapat dibayangkan. Ceweknya, Pakunoda tadi lagi pake lipstick, pipinya sampe kecoret, Machi tadi lagi menjahit jarinya ketusuk jarumnya dalem – dalem (wow), dan Shizuku, kacamatanya sampe pecah.

Author : "Aduuh… Maaf, maaf…."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Maaf soal chapter 1, kalo bacaannya THE END, belum THE END kok...!Salah kata... Saya mohon maaf...

Segini dulu, ya. Saya lagi kehabisan ide….


End file.
